


Scrooge McDuck invites Fenton Crackshell to dinner.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Blind Date, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confusion, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crack, Dinner, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hugs, M/M, Oblivious, Out of Character, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Scrooge McDuck continues to unknowingly flirt with his employee, Fenton Crackshell.





	Scrooge McDuck invites Fenton Crackshell to dinner.

Fenton Crackshell was packing up for the day. He had no real plans for when he got home, mostly because he wanted to just relax for the time being. The closest thing he had to a plan was to sit and eat. However these lack of plans were shortly shattered by one Scrooge McDuck. "Crackshell, my fine lad." The richest duck in all of fiction casually called over the superhero. The scientist turned around and waved to display that he heard this call. The old man walked over, talking on, "I was talking to Della and she was going out to eat with her kids. I wasn't going to join them so if it wouldn't be too much a hassle then could you and your dear mother join me for dinner?" The hero weighted the pros and cons. 

Pros:

•He would be able to eat, sit, and do nothing if this was a normal ish dinner. 

•He wouldn't have to see if not doing this was going to get him fired. 

•The food might be good. 

Cons:

•His mother will think this is somehow a date between him and his boss. 

•There is no way this was going to be normal ish by any means. 

After carefully thinking out it, Fenton Crackshell came to a conclusion. The best choice was to go. Why? Reasons, that's why. He nodded and answered, "When should I come back for dinner?" His boss's boss cocked an eye in confusion yet remained oddly joyful. The older bird waved off the idea with a single hand mildly patting the air. "I asked because I wanted to catch you before you had to leave, laddy. It seems rather a waste to have you drive home and back to my place." The Duck disregarded with a old timey, cartoon, charm that caked all his actions. The taller duck blinked off a sense of surprise. He rubbed the back of his head. "How would..." The younger duck paused unsure if his question was worth it. "If you would like me to, I can have Launchpad drive your mother here. Of course, I would understand if you prefer her to drive herself here."

A old looking phone without buttons appeared to Fenton, he wasn't sure how it was there despite not being there a moment before. Perhaps the worked duck had simply not seen it placed in front of him. "Here, my dear laddie. You should probably call her, after all dinner is in a hour." The top hat gestured to the old phone. Crackshell dug out his phone and showed it. "I have my own phone, Mr. McDuck. Thank you for offering." The hatted bird puzzled in that odd, happy, 'Meh.' The taller bird had expected the older bird to be annoyed by this, however the duck walked out of the room for the call all the same. 

When our hero returned from his call. His boss's boss was finishing his own phone call. The old phone looked so in place despite likely being the most advanced form of call the 180+ year old had comfortably and effectively done. Somehow the idea of Scrooge McDuck attempting to use a tiny, nightmare, rectangle was off putting yet humorous. For me at least. The mild mannered man nervously signaled he had returned to the room, albeit somewhat poorly and awkwardly. The spinning numbered, calling, device made a comfortable click as the call ended. "Show I call Launchpad?" The rich duck questioned, having already put a finger to the lack of buttons. As if about to spin in the numbers, how did those old phones work anyway? 

I had a similar such phone, I was too young to actually use it mind you. To be fair, I didn't learn how phone calls worked until I was 18. An rare case of never needing to call anyone ever asided, Fenton Crackshell shook his head no. "I already asked if my mom could drive here and she said yes." He explained. It was almost kind of a relief that McDuck had invited them to eat here. While his mama might have said that they had food at home, despite there not being food at home, she couldn't pass up this opportunity. Who would? Seriously, it's on another person's check. Even if the food was terrible, it was still free food. 

Crackshell heard a familiar engine noise. His mom had gotten here early. Scrooge still greeted with old timey charm, taking off his hat and bowing to the shorter duck. Fenton just took a simple but awkward wave to greet his mother. "Ms. Crackshell, glad to see you again. I'm happy to see you were willing to join me and your son in this unplanned dinner." McDuck lied. He had planned for this, 100%. This factor wasn't known by either of the two other ducks. So neither thought into that. "I do enjoy the company of you and your son. It would have been rather... Unpleasant to have another lunch with his boss." The oldest duck admitted. Fenton Crackshell noted the wording and attempted to silently explain how that was going to be interpreted to deaf ears. 

"Fenton has been an excellent employee, I can't understand a lick of this gobble gok but I am impressed by what I have seen. He could truly save the day with his work, if he hasn't already done so twice today." Scrooge McDuck rambled on, displaying his pride further by patting Fenton Crackshell on the shoulder. The cool, lady, cop looked at the two ducks with growing doubt. She pointed out, "Mr McDuck, Don't you have someone else to 'enjoy the company of?'" Mr. McDuck scratched the back of his neck, looking away. "A rather personal question Miss, but not of this certain moment. No." McDuck grumbled bitterly and sourly. Fenton and his mom quickly signaled at each other, mainly he noted the rudeness of that question while a mom glare stopped the silent chat there. It was a rude thing to ask. 

Regardless of this chat and it's possibility of testing Fenton ability to fear a flip flop, Scrooge McDuck continued on the night without even realizing. A common theme in these it seems. The long haired bird and her son followed along with this. Free food is free food, it's a waste to pass off such rare events. Not like they had food at home. As the three birds walked onwards, the older bird whispered to the younger bird. "The next time I decide to bring you to something, remind me not to invite your mother. I might as well invite my own if I wanted to be held under a microscope." Fenton whispered with notable worry, "Sir, that's a little bit unkind to say in front of my mama. Why do you invite my mom to join if you don't like her? I didn't ask you to do of this." The shorter bird heard them. The lady cop commented aloud, "If you have something to say about me, say it aloud." 

Scrooge narrowed his eyes before returning to his blunt actions. "I was just thinking about making our next business meeting private." He huffed in passive aggressive. Fenton put his hand to his face. Why was his boss's boss acting like this? Mr. McDuck was an adult and this was nearly as childish. Maybe the easily blood boiled duck gets sore on a few topics. Then again, Really could be anything. What would I know about it? The richest duck in the world sat down at the head of the table, with a scientist superhero and his cop mom. Three ducks walk into a bar jokes aside, our hero looked down at his plate. He could already tell the food was going bland as white bread. Which is a good insult but not something one brings up on a paid for meal. 

Well now that I think about it, insults are probably of no used to Fenton Crackshell. He could use them, but doesn't really care to. Unfortunately, for my plans for causing chaos and pain at least. Fortunate for beings who would be unhappy with my impulsive busts of destruction, like the superhero. Better my short view plots fail to keep our hero happy, no? Speaking of things not being on fire, The dinner was as bland as Fenton thought. It wasn't bad, just plain. While his mother didn't say anything on the topic, she agreed it was tastless as watered bread. However Scrooge ate away uneffected. Seemingly lacking the ability to notice how lacking the food was. 

Whelp that's enough writing for today. Hopes to this not being shit. 

The End.


End file.
